


It's Time: Past, Present, Future

by CuriousEttie



Series: Severus & Lucy [3]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Hogwarts, Lucy is Snape's daughter, Narnia, PevensieSiblings, SnapeDaughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousEttie/pseuds/CuriousEttie
Summary: Time, it's such a fickle thing. It shapes us into who we are today, who we were yesterday, and who we will be tomorrow.Lucy's third year at Hogwarts is coming and time is being complex for all those involved.
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie & Lucy Pevensie & Peter Pevensie & Susan Pevensie, Lucy Pevensie & Severus Snape
Series: Severus & Lucy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868350
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer! I don't own anything except for what I do!

Lucy raced across the street and turned down the sidewalk. "Susan!" she called, "You'd better come quickly."

The two rushed back across the street and entered the train station. Lucy and Susan pushed through the gathering crowd of students shouting "Fight!", to see Peter fighting three other boys. After Lucy had spoken to him late that night, he had cooled down and hadn't gotten into any more brawls, but here he was, wrestling with **three** other school boys. Edmund forced his way through the crowd and joined in the skirmish by tackling one of the boys. Some soldiers approached causing the crowd to disburse but the conflict continued until the soldiers pulled all the boys apart.

The soldiers let them off with a warning of, "Act your age."

* * *

When three of the four siblings were seated and Peter had brushed off Edmund's "you're welcome" with a "I had it sorted," Susan phrased, "What was it this time?"

"He bumped me." Peter answered.

"So you hit him?" Lucy asked incredulously.

"No, after he bumped me, he tried to make me apologize. That's when I hit him." Peter clarified.

"Really? Is it that hard just to walk away?" Susan patronized. 

"I shouldn't have to! I mean, don't you ever get tired of getting treated like a kid?" Peter replied.

Of course, they all did.

"We are kids." Edmund pointed out.

"Well I wasn't always." Peter proclaimed causing the other three to exchange glances.

"It's been 3 years. How long does he expect us to wait?" Peter finally sat down and Susan spoke again,"I think it's time to accept that we live here, it's no use pretending any different."

They lapsed into silence for a bit, but when Susan noticed someone in the crowd that she didn't wish to speak to, "Oh no," She groaned, "Pretend you're talking to me." Susan ordered her siblings.

"We are talking to you." Edmund responded for which Susan gave him an exasperated look.

"Ow" Lucy suddenly cried out.

"Quiet Lu." Susan said to the now standing Lucy.

"Hey, stop pulling!" Peter angrily stood.

"I'm not touching you." Edmund defended.

"What is that?" Susan inquired.

"It feels like magic." Lucy exclaimed. Narnian magic that is, not wizard magic. That felt different.

The four linked hands as the train whizzed past and the tiles and other modern day items were ripped from their places.

It was Narnia. They were home.

At least, that's what they believed until Edmund brought their attention to the ruins above with the words "I don't remember any ruins in Narnia."

The four rulers of Narnia hiked up to and explored the ruins, Lucy wondering out loud, "I wonder who lived here."

"I think we did." Susan answered as she stepped on something which turned out to be a gold figurine of a centaur.

"Hey, that's mine, from my chess set." Edmund declared upon seeing it.

"Which chess set?" Peter inquired.

"Well I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess piece in Finchely, did I?" Ed responded.

Lucy was stunned for a moment upon her personal realization. "It can't be." She breathed, before dashing off, followed by her siblings whom she placed on the stone platform. "Imagine walls, and columns there, and a glass roof." She instructed

"Cair Paravel." Peter breathed out what they all were thinking.

Edmund glanced around, studying the ruins more closely. "Catapults." He stated, gaining his siblings attention. "This didn't just happen, Cair Paraval was attacked."

Who had attacked their home? When had it happened? When was it now, and where was everyone? What happened to their home?

* * *

After the three volunteers from the crowd, the four kings and queens of Narnia stepped though the tree-portal and crossed back into their own world.

First was Edmund, who was sorrowful for having to leave his homeland so soon and crestfallen that his elder sister and brother would not return home, even _once_ more.

Peter and Susan followed. They were heartbroken and devastated, for they would never return to the land they call home _. Never again_.

Lucy trailed after, disappointed at spending so little time in her homeland, though not quite her home, Cair Paravel and her friend were all gone, take by time and others after all, and she grieved, for her eldest siblings wouldn't be allowed home _ever_ again.

The train pulled to a stop. The four were brought out of their daze when a boy asked, "Aren't you coming Phyllis?" As they gathered up their things Edmund spoke, "Do you think there's any way we can get back? I left my new torch in Narnia." They all laughed as the oldest three boarded the train. Lucy waved goodbye as the train whizzed away. Once it was out of sight, Lucy collected her belongings. It was time to head for Platform 9 and 3/4.

* * *

Lucy took her seat and gazed at nothing, her mind occupied by other things. She barely noticed when a man came in, sat across from her, and promptly fall asleep. When Hermione, Ron, and Harry filed in she didn't even look up.

"Hi Lucy." Hermione greeted. Lucy only slightly nodded in response.

"Are you alright?" Hermione inquired. Lucy finally looked at them and smiled a small smile.

"I'm quite alright. I simply have something on my mind, that's all." Lucy replied before returning to staring out the window. Tomorrow Lucy would shake off her mourning of her and her siblings' greater loss, and her lamenting of how short her visit to her homeland was, but for now, she would continue to stare out her window.

Despite what the trio thought and what it would seem, Lucy was listening to what the three discussed. She found it a good distraction from her thoughts. She heard about Sirius' escape from Azkaban and how he was after Harry.

"Let me get this straight-" the door opened and Luna interrupted Ron with the words, "Excuse me. Could I borrow Lucy for a bit?"

Lucy followed Luna down the train corridor and into another compartment that was just the two of them. The two friends had just barely seated themselves in an unoccupied section when the train screeched to a halt.

"That probably isn't good." Luna voiced as she watched the window being coated with ice. A dark cloaked figure floated into view from the glass and slowly slid open the door. Lucy felt cold, and.......terrible. Lucy felt a pull....and then.........nothing......a distant roar.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy awoke to see Luna staring down at her.

"Oh good. You're awake. He told me to get him once you woke up." Luna told her and slipped out the door only to return a minute later with the man that had been seated in Lucy's compartment.

"Here, eat this, it will help." He commanded. Lucy glanced at what he held.

"It's alright. It's chocolate." Lucy took his offer, but didn't eat it. She didn't like being told what to do, even if it was chocolate.

"What happened?" Lucy questioned.

It was Luna who answered. "It was a dementor. A dark creature that steals joy and souls from others. It was sucking the life out of you. I threw a book at it. Then he cast a spell that drove it away."

"Thank you." Lucy nodded at both of them before asking, "Who are you?"

"I am the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin, and may I ask your names." He directed that last part to both Lucy and Luna.

"Luna Lovegood." Luna informed him.

"I'm Lucy." she stated.

"Now then, if you'd excuse me, I believe we're almost there." He stood, but then added. "Eat, you'll feel better."

* * *

Luna and Lucy approached what would be taking them to the castle this year. (Last year Lucy had been a bit late and had to walk.) Carriages, and an animal of sorts.

"What is that Luna?" Lucy wondered.

"Thestrals, gentle creatures. I'm surprised you can see them, though, I guess I shouldn't be." Luna explained.

Once they had taken cover from the pouring rain by ducking into the carriage Lucy thought to inquire what Luna had come to talk to her about in the first place.

"Oh that. On the train I bumped into a tall man with a briefcase. He was tall and had dark black hair. His briefcase opened and papers, drawings really, flew out. I started to help him collect them. The drawings were quite good, but the peculiar thing is, one of them looked a lot like you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Right after Dumbledore announces that Hagrid will be the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher**

"We will also be having a new Study of Ancient Runes teacher who those of you who will be taking Study of Ancient Runes, will see tomorrow in class."

Lucy noted the empty seat and wondered if that was the person that Luna and told her about.

When Dumbledore mentioned Sirius Black earlier, Lucy had noticed Severus clench his fists. He was clearly not fond of Sirius Black on a more personal level, not just because of his name. Perhaps he had known him?

Once dinner was over and the students were excitedly visiting with friends on their way back to their dormitories, Severus motioned for Lucy to follow him. After they were both seated in Severus' office, he spoke.

"Remus Lupin is a decent teacher so it would be unnecessary to continue to tutor you in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Be as that may, I heard about the incident on the train and with the criminal Sirius Black on the loose, I find it necessary to continue your Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons."

* * *

**The Next Morning**

For her first class, Lucy had Care of Magical Creatures. As she looked at the gathering crowd she realized that neither Luna, Hermione, Harry, or Ron had this class, or not at the same time as her at least. Hagrid led the students through the woods into a clearing that was illuminated by the radiant sunlight.

"Alright, gather over there and open your books to page 49." Hagrid instructed.

Lucy started to flip through the pages when she heard a girl ask "How are we even supposed to open the books?" It was only then that Lucy noticed the other's difficulty with their books. Her book gave her no trouble at all.

"Stroke the spine of course." Hagrid replied as if it was obvious, and to him it probably was. After everyone had turned to page 49 Hagrid brought the students to attention. "Isn't he beautiful? Say hello to Buckbeak."

"Isn't that a Hippogriff?" Sanner, a Ravenclaw boy inquired.

"That's right." Hagrid then continued explaining, "Now, the first thing you need to know about a Hippogriff is that they're very proud creatures. Very easily offended. You do not want to insult a Hippogriff, it may just be the last thing you ever do. Now then, Sanner, why don't you come say hello."

Sanner turned pale. "I..I'd rather not."

"I will." Lucy volunteered, the poor boy looked frightened out of his wits, but Lucy was familiar with this type of creature. Narnians had a different name for them. Prouders. Called so after their proud nature. They considered themselves above all other animals, (even though they couldn't talk) and only beneath the Kings and Queens of Narnia as well as Aslan when it came to social class. Lucy stood tall and with all the elegance of the queen she was, slowly approached the Prouder.

"Now, you have to let him make the first move. So you'll bow, wait, and see if he bows back. If he does, then you can go touch him, if not, well.., we'll get to that later."

When Lucy judged that she was at the proper distance, she made a slight bow, just as she would if she was in Narnia. Hagrid began to tell her to bow lower when Buckbeak returned it with a deep bow.

  
Lucy smiled and straightened herself back up.

"Go ahead and pet him now."

Lucy steadily got closer to the Prouder, (Hippogriff if you prefer) without difficulty.

"You can ride him now." Hagrid proclaimed as he hoisted her onto Buckbeak's back.

"Don't pull out any of his feathers cause he won't thank you for that." Hagrid declared and he smacked Buckbeak's behind. The proud creature rushed forward and took off, into the clear, blue sky.

It was incredible! The view of the grounds was amazing. It had been forever since she had flown on a Prouder's back. Lucy felt a pang at the thought of her home and her Narnian friends but brushed the sorrow away as Buckbeak landed back on the ground.

* * *

Lucy's second class of the day was Study of Ancient Runes. Lucy took an empty seat and a few moments later, Hermione sat down beside her. Harry and Ron were taking Divination, which took place at the same time as Study of Ancient Runes, so they were nowhere to be seen. Fortunately for Harry and Ron but unfortunately for Lucy and Hermione, Draco had also taken Study of Ancient Runes.

A door, likely adjoining the Professor's study and classroom swung open. The assumed Professor walked to the front of the classroom before facing the class. Lucy couldn't help but notice that he seemed familiar. His eyes roamed the classroom, taking in the number of students and who those students were. When he scanned the students his eyes rested on Lucy for just a few moments more than strictly necessary.

"I am Professor Gray, I will be your Study of Ancient Runes teacher. I expect the respect you should give your other professors. If you have a problem with that I suggest you leave. The door is right behind you if you need assistance finding it. You won't be needing your wands so I don't want to see them out. Put them away."

Just then, the large door swung open to reveal Luna.

"Oh...my mistake. It seems I have taken a wrong turn somewhere." Luna found Lucy in the crowd and the two locked eyes. Lucy's eyes flickered from the professor and back to Luna, and rose an eyebrow to give Luna a questioning look. Luna simply nodded and skipped away.

"What a loon." Draco mocked but his laughter was cut short by Professor Gray.

"Mr...Malfoy was it? If you wish to speak you must raise your hand and wait to be called on." Following his reprehend he began his lesson, "Now then..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready to learn Lucy's greatest fear?

Severus was relieved when one particular class that was over all rather idiotic and unskilled was finished and his next class's students trickled in. Lucy, his daughter was one of the first to arrive. To his joy, she had always been gifted with potions. He remembered when he had first had her in his class. They hadn't actually brewed anything that time, though the day after they had, and she had been quite successful with it.

No, the first day they had written a few things before going over the proper way to use and clean cauldrons. Once Lucy had finished her writing she had then gone and helped muggleborns get a hang of writing with a quill. Oddly enough she had no trouble with using a quill. He now figured that it must be because of her years in the other world, Narnia. That reminded him, he had a late birthday gift for Lucy planned for the coming Saturday.

* * *

In Defense Against the Dark Arts class Professor R J Lupin introduced himself before promptly beginning his lesson on how to defend yourself against a boggart, which is a creature that transforms into whatever a person most fears. What defeated a boggart was laughter. It seems easy enough ,but you try laughing in the face of your greatest fear. Professor Lupin taught the class the spell, "Riddikulus" which caused something to appear in an amusing way.

After the explanation of the spell he had Neville face the boggart. It became Lucy's dad, Professor Snape. Boggart Snape began to stalk towards Neville threateningly. Neville cried out "Riddikulus" and everyone, Lucy included, laughed at the sight of Professor Snape in old lady clothes. Students took turns and the boggart switched from one thing to another, spider, clown, snake, until it was Harry's turn to face the boggart.

The boggart transformed into dementor and the professor jumped in front of him. A split second later, the boggart was a moon and then a deflating balloon. A second later class was adjured and Lucy and the three others that hadn't faced the boggart would have to come in another time.....

Later that day Lucy returned to the DADA classroom. Professor Lupin was at his desk doing paperwork. "Excuse me, Professor." Lucy's voice brought the teacher to attention. "How can I help you?" He asked.

"I was wondering if I could face the boggart now, if that wouldn't be too much trouble." Lucy informed him.

"Ah. No trouble at all. Remember though, it's Riddikulus." With that reminder and a flick of his wand, the boggart swooshed out of its prison. It turned into a large, circular, mirror like object, but it didn't just show her, it showed her siblings as well. They were on their thrones at Cair Paravel, with their crowns on their heads, then, it showed them in front of a wardrobe when they had tumbled back to earth. Her siblings' voices accused her, saying that it was her fault that they left their home. How it was her fault that they had left Narnia. She wasn't a good Queen, she never did as she was told by her siblings. She wasn't Magnificent enough, Gentle enough, Just enough to be Queen of Narnia and that was why they had to leave their true home.

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut, and clamped her hands over her ears. Then she felt a warmth in her heart and she heard, like a distant echo, a lion's roar. Her eyes snapped open, it may very well have been her fault that they had left Narnia. She may not be as Just as Edmund, as Gentle as Susan, or as Magnificent as Peter, but she was the _Valiant_ Queen of Narnia. Aslan chose _her_ for a reason, just as he chose her siblings for a reason. Yes, she had led them back into the wardrobe but returning to Earth hadn't been all bad. They had been reunited with their mother, Lucy had met her real dad, and Lucy had discovered her own magic.

The cons for returning to Earth **did** outnumber the pros, but Lucy would cling to the positives because that was what she had. She would not live her life in misery for something she couldn't change. Lucy took her wand, aimed, and called out "Riddikulus!" The mirror like item shattered like glass, no, like ice, just like how the White Witch's ice castle shattered at Aslan's mighty roar. Lucy chuckled. 

* * *

_'What did I just witness?'_ Professor Lupin wondered. He studied the girl before him for a moment. "Curious." he muttered causing Lucy to swirl around to face him. It seemed that she had forgotten that he was there.

"Is that all Professor Lupin?" Lucy's bright eyes startled the professor who then responded, "No, that's all. Well done. Go ahead and enjoy the rest of your day."

Setting aside her strange fear, Lucy's bright eyes and genuine smile confused the teacher. She had just faced her fear, a rather confusing fear, but her fear nevertheless, and yet...she seemed to be completely and genuinely happy. No residing fear or nervousness appeared to cloud her joy or exist in her being.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy was headed for the Gryffindor dormitories when she noticed the large number of students gathering at the entrance to the said dormitories. Lucy pushed through the crowd to see the Fat Lady's portrait torn, as if by claw marks, and no sign of the Fat Lady. All the other portraits in view were in various states of distress. Crying, yelling, ect.

"Headmaster is here. Move." Someone ordered as Dumbledore made his way through the crowd to have his eyes take in what Lucy had just seen.

"Mr. Filch. Round up the ghosts. Tell them to search every painting in the castle. Find the Fat Lady." Dumbledore commanded, but there was no need. Filch had already found her.

"There's no need for ghosts. Fat Lady is there." Filch pointed, causing the gathered and gathering students to shove their way to the portrait of what appeared to be to be an African wild scene.

"Who did this to you?" Dumbledore asked the Fat Lady who was cowering behind a rhino.

"Eyes like the devil, he's got, and a soul dark as his name. It's him headmaster, the one they all talk about. He's here, somewhere in the castle. It's Sirius Black!" Fat Lady whimpered.

Dumbledore ordered all the Gryffindors to the Great Hall. In the rush to follow Dumbledore's command, no one noticed the one student who didn't, the one that slipped away after Severus Snape.

Lucy stared up at the ceiling. She was laying on the couch within her dad's living quarters. The couch and been made into a bed with a pillow and a thick blanket. She was much more comfortable than her fellow Gryffindors who were sleeping on the floor of the Great Hall.

To her left was a crackling fire, and to her right was a door that adjoined the room she was in to one of her father's studies. Her dad was at his desk in the room to the right, doing paperwork. Some of the light from the study spilled into the living room that served as Lucy's bedchamber for the night, but that wasn't enough light to keep Lucy from drifting off to sleep. No, what was keeping Lucy awake was her undying curiosity.

* * *

Severus set down his quill and glanced into the other room. Lucy was laying on the couch, her face was obscured from view, so there was no way to be certain, but he presumed she was asleep. Although he believed the students sleeping in the Great Hall were quite safe, he felt more comfortable having Lucy near him.

Then there was the fact that Lupin was likely aiding Sirius Black who had entered Hogwarts undetected, even with all of Hogwarts' security measures and the dementors surrounding the grounds. Such a feat was impossible without aid, and Severus suspected that Remus Lupin was the one who did so. Severus glanced up again only to see Lucy standing in the doorway in light blue pj's. He looked at her questioningly. Lucy padded over to him and seated herself in his lap. Severus was surprised to say the least, but when he wrapped his arm around Lucy he found that having her wrapped in his arms was quite comfortable.

"Dad," Lucy began, "How did you know Sirius Black?" Severus' arms tightened and Lucy quickly added, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Tension has always been high between Slytherin and Gryffindor. When I was a student at Hogwarts I was sorted into Slytherin. Remus Lupin, James Potter, and Sirius Black were all sorted into Gryffindor. They made my life...terrible. Pulling pranks, teasing, and the like."

"That's horrible! What bullies!" Lucy exclaimed and embraced him into a tight hug.

Severus awoke the next morning to find Lucy snuggled in his arms, and a smile spread across his lips. The only emotion he felt, was love. Love from his daughter, and love for his daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Saturday**

"You need to think of a powerful, happy memory. Focus on it, and cast, 'Expecto Patronum'." Severus explained.

Lucy nodded and Severus cast his spell which caused the goblet before them to transform into a dark, bone chilling, dementor. Lucy imagined one place. Home, Cair Paravel.   
  
Centaurs line their path as Aslan, Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy approach the thrones. Narnian friends watch with joy as Aslan charges them with the Kingdom. The Beavers carry blue cushions that hold the siblings' crowns, and Tumnus, who places them upon their heads. The cheering of the crowd before them. It was her coronation.

Lucy's eyes flicked open as she called out, "Expecto Patronum!"

A blue animal formed at the tip of her wand before prancing around, then charged at the dementor causing it to revert back into a water goblet. 

Severus was amazed. The patronus was an advanced spell, extremely difficult to master, and Lucy was successful on her first try! Then beyond that, her patronus! It was an incredibly rare patronus. It was..............a unicorn.

Of course, Severus only displayed a small portion of his amazement. "Well done." Severus commended. "Now then, I have arranged for us to meet with some possible old friends."

"Who?" Lucy wondered in bewilderment.

* * *

Lucy followed her father as they trekked through the Dark Forest. It was only when they got to a small clearing that they finally stopped. A large, circular, red with gold embellishments tent was in the middle of the clearing. It reminded Lucy of when she first entered Narnia and the Narnians were preparing for battle against the White Witch.

A figure, large in stature, emerged from the tent, causing Lucy to rapidly blink before looking to Severus.  
  
"The Ministry of Magic had a conference with the centaurs. I arranged for us to have an audience with them after the Ministry meeting was concluded." Severus explained. Lucy broke into a grin as they got closer to the tent. She was going to talk with centaurs, and there was a possibility that they could be from Narnia! As soon as the father and daughter advanced enough toward the tent to see the waiting centaur's features, he turned and retreated back into the tent.  
  
  


Severus and Lucy followed behind him. Five centaurs were standing around a wooden oval table. Lucy gasped as she laid eyes on the closest centaur.

"Oreius!" Lucy cried out and she hastily came to stand right before the centaur.

"Forgive me, you know my name, but I know not yours." The centaur, Oreius spoke calmly but his eyes were swiftly surveying the situation.

"Don't you recognize me?"Lucy questioned, after all, she had recognized him. Sure, she had decreased in years, just as he has increased in age, but still? Not even a glint of recognition?

"Your appearance is strikingly similar to that of an old friend. That being said, you are too young to be whom I have spoken off." Oreius told her without letting any possible information slip.  
  
  


"Oh Oreius, you know full well that time flows differently between worlds. It's me." Lucy then stood at her full height and confidently declared,

_"I am a daughter of Eve, friend to all Narnians. I am sister to the Just Edmund, the Gentle Susan, and the Magnificent Peter. The Glistening Eastern Sea is my domain. Queen of Narnia by right, conquest, and by the gift of Aslan.......I am Queen Lucy, the Valiant."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sentient beings - Narnian creatures that can use logic, think, and speak.  
> Satyrs - Like a faun, but more goatish, and have fur all over their body.  
> Hamadryad - A type of dryad that is born bonded to a certain tree. Some believe that it is actually the tree.  
> Black Lake - The lake by Hogwarts.

The centaurs had mixed reactions to her declaration. A few stared in disbelief while one watched her with an expression of hope. Oreius, however firmly believed in her. Oreius took a few steps toward her before kneeling and bowing his head. This is incredibly difficult for a centaur, mind you. The other centaurs quickly followed suit.

"Forgive me, your majesty, for not realizing sooner." Oreius apologized, but Lucy quickly cut in. "All is well, no harm inflicted. No need to bow either. We're friends, and that goes for the rest of you as well." Lucy added causing the other centaurs to gratefully get back onto their hooves. 

  
"Your highness." The hopeful centaur greeted.

"Arius! You've grown! You're so much taller. You've gotten so old ." Lucy joked.

"And you younger, as well as shorter, your Highness." Arius returned.

"How fairs High King Peter, Queen Susan, and King Edmund?" Arius inquired.

"They're well, they miss you all, of course." Lucy replied.

  
"My Queen, we have much to discuss, but before we begin, might I ask, who this is?" Oreius gestured to Severus, who had been quietly observing the scene.

So she did know these centaurs, they must be from that land, Narnia. He assumed the Magnificent, Gentle, and Just were titles of her siblings, but what had caught him off guard was what she had proclaimed after.

Severus had realized that his daughter had become a Queen at an early age, but.....conquest. That meant.......his little girl had fought in a war! When she was a child of only nine years!

There was so much he didn't know, so incredibly much his daughter hadn't told him. Like that she had fought in a war! And who was Aslan?

* * *

"I assure you, he can be trusted. Who he is however, will need to be explained in my story. I invite you to share yours first, if you please." Lucy confidently alluded.

"As you wish, my liege." Oreius nodded and began his tale. "Your majesties had not returned. Several hours had passed from the time that you, Queen Lucy, our Kings Edmund and Peter and Queen Susan should have arrived. We began to worry. When night fell and there was still no sign of your excellencies, search parties were sent out. I was in the Shuddering Woods when a flash of bright light flooded my vision. The light faded and I found that I was no longer in the Shuddering Woods, instead I was in a forest, it was a thick and murky dark. The trees were so still, dead. 

"I came across Aruis first and together we found many more Narnians. Centaurs were the most common. Satyrs and foxes were discovered to have grouped near a lake with a few fauns. Prouders, now called Hippogriffs by the wizards, have gone their separate way, but they are still cared for by Sentient beings when needed. Some merfolk from Narnia now live in the Black Lake and have cast illusions to appear different. The illusions don't effect Narnians, but do effect any others that lay eyes upon them. Unicorns, are still connected with the other Narnians, albeit loosely. Other Narnians have come to this world as well, but the only dryad is the Hamadryad that is so named, the _Whomping Willow._

"We Narnians could not bring it upon ourselves to name any other King or Queen. We formed a council that would govern us until the time came when our beloved Kings and Queens had been found." Oreius finished.   
  
  


"What about Helena, (Oreius' wife) Tumnus and the Beavers?" Lucy inquired.

"Helena, is here. Tumnus sailed to Calormen to make sure they were not behind your majesties' disappearance and has not come to this world. The Beavers remained in the castle to take care of things in your absences and have not traveled to this world either." Oreius explained. 

Lucy nodded in understanding before warning him "My story will be much longer." Lucy then began her tale and it was much longer, even though she abridged it. When Lucy revealed that Severus Snape was her father, Oreius studied Severus, as if reevaluating him. It didn't last too long though as suddenly another centaur burst into the clearing. "It's Helena, she's..." He trailed off.

"What is it?" Lucy questioned him.

The centaur, surprised at a human being there, especially one that wasn't an adult, ministry of magic official, recovered rather quickly. "That baby's coming!"


	8. Chapter 8

Oreius immediately cantered off, and was quickly followed by the messenger. Arius offered Lucy a hand. she tightly gripped his arm and nodded. Arius then lifted her off the ground and swung he onto his back. "Bring him." Arius gestured to Severus Snape before he shot into the woods.

  
Now, a centaur is not a beast of burden. No saddle or supply bag is to be placed onto a centaurs' back. Centaurs, if ever ridden, are ridden bare back. It is a great honor to be offered such a thing and such an invitation is **rarely** , extended. Only someone exceedingly loved and respected would it be given or in times of **great** need. No centaur would give a stranger such an honor. For these reasons, one of the centaurs simply picked up the gloomy wizard and galloped off.

When the centaur slowed to a halt and released his hold on the dark clothed man, letting the potion's professor fall to the hard, cold, dirty ground

The cheerless wizard pulled himself off the forest floor and brushed off his robes. They might as well be burned in Severus' opinion. Crushed leaves bits, pine needles, and grass pieces were stuck to it and dirt was smeared all over it. To distract himself from his ruined clothes Severus observed his surroundings. There were many tents along with make shift houses. Various male and female centaurs went about what seemed to be their day to day activities. Young centaurs pranced around, a few were even having a mock sword fight with wooden sticks.

Centaurs were not the only creatures. Some goat like beings that walked on two legs and had fur all over their bodies (Satyrs) among other species were moving about.The, creatures, would often glance at him from the corner of their eyes, Severus noticed, a few even flat out stared at him. Oreius, one of the only intelligent beings that Severus knew the name of, was pacing before a forest green tent. He had not been allowed in it seemed.

Lucy then emerged from the very tent Oreius was pacing before and beckoned the anxious, now new father in. Lucy then went to stand besides Severus and simply inquired, "Shall we go?"

* * *

**Sunday Morning**

Edmund returned to the room that he and his elder brother shared. Sunlight illuminated the room once Ed pulled aside the curtains and that is what brought his attention to an envelope addressed to him and Peter at the window. Deciding against waiting for his brother, Ed ripped open the envelope and read the enclosed letter.

Edmund rushed out the door and down the halls, asking all those he knew if they had seen wayward brother. One of the students in the hallway when asked, directed him to the library. Ed dashed to the library, burst inside, and panted for a few seconds.

The librarian, familiar with Ed's habits from his regular visits knew that Ed wouldn't be anything but quiet in the library. Panting from previously running, loudly, and entering so quickly and as such, loudly, was highly usual for the boy so it had to be a special matter, one that likely involved his brother, Peter.

  
Wordlessly the librarian pointed in a direction. Edmund nodded in appreciation and briskly headed in the pointed direction.

Ed soon found Peter, "Come with me."

  
He led his brother outside and only came to a halt when they were a fair distance from the school and in the shade of a large tree.

"A letter, from Lucy." Ed held out the letter. Peter took it from his and quickly began to read it out loud.

  
_Dear Magnificent and Just,_

_the most extraordinary thing happened! It was fantastic! My father arranged for him and myself to meet with the centaurs that reside in the Forbidden Forest. This was likely, or at least partially due to my search through the Forbidden Forest in my first year................................................(I'm just lazy.) ........Helena is here as well. In fact, the very day we met with Oreius, their baby was born! However, it wasn't just a baby, she had twins! Can you believe it? Twins are incredibly rare thing for centaurs. A boy and a girl! Gabriel and Aldora! Oh it was wonderful....._

_The Valiant Queen_

* * *

On Sunday morning Lucy knocked on her father's door. It was time she told him the whole story...On Monday morning Draco laughed with his friends as he levitated a small boy's books higher and higher, far above the boy's reach. Their fun was cut short when Draco's wand was unexpectedly pulled from his grasp by Professor Grey.

"Hey!" the Slytherin cried out just as the small boy's things fell to the floor, creating a large thud.

"Give that back or else my father will hear of this!" Draco demanded.

"I'm sure he will." the teacher nodded before starting class. "Turn to page 394." (I couldn't resist!)

"Give that back!" the blond boy ordered. "You can come and get it after class, Mr. Malfoy. You have no use for it for the time being so it should be no difficulty to wait until after class to retrieve it." Professor Grey calmly explained.

"I have a use for it! I bet you don't though. I bet you can't even use a wand. You're worse than a mudblood, you're a muggle without a drop of magic! Where's your wand?"

When Professor Grey didn't do anything Draco gained courage. He strutted toward the front of the class, only to trip on a set of books in the middle of the walkway that Lucy didn't recall being there before.

Draco picked himself up and glared at the teacher, as if he had purposely placed them in Draco's path. They boy angrily raised his arm. He was going to strike a teacher! Thwack! A book hit Draco hard on the arm. They Slytherin swirled around to see a book hovering in the air.

Lucy scanned the classroom. NO wands were out, and yet the book that had smacked Draco was still fully in the air.

Lucy took a deep breath and focused. The book felt like it bubbled with magic, and it felt like it was connected to Professor Grey, like an invisible magic string connected the two. Professor Grey was most definitely the one making the book float...and the magic, it wasn't like normal magic. It felt different, but familiar.

"20 points from Slytherin for bullying a fellow student, another -20 for disrespect along with a detention." Professor Grey sentenced him.

"My father will hear of this!" Draco threatened as he sat in his seat, fuming.

* * *

**Saturday 12:58**

Lucy reached the fencing club's building to see it set up with the blue square cushions along the walls and the large mat in the enter, just like last year, except there was one difference, or rather two things that were different from last year. Last year there was a desk and chair in the corner of the room so McGonagall could do paperwork while the fencing club members did their own thing. This year there was no desk, and no Professor McGonagall. Instead, in Professor McGonagall's place, was Professor Grey, who stood with his back against the wall, quietly observing the students. Lucy nodded to him in greeting, which he returned with a nod of his own, before sitting beside Ginny, who was going to be joining the fencing club. When the clock struck one Professor Grey began.

"Welcome to the first day of fencing club. I understand that last year Professor McGonagall was the overseer of this club and that the year before Professor Stavish was in charge. Would anyone care to share how each of them taught sword fighting?"

  
Jeffery Naaz, the boy that was rather rude and seriously underestimated her last year, but now respected her even thought he was now a 4th year Slytherin, and she, a 3rd year Gryffindor, spoke.

"Professor Stavish would start out the year by assessing the new member's skill before placing them in levels. He would then teach one person from each level a new skill or tactic, which that person would then teach to the others in their level.

"Professor McGonagall did her own thing while Rafal Radcliff, a 7th year Ravenclaw acted in as Professor Stavish." Jeffery Naaz finished explaining.

  
The solemn teacher nodded. "This year will be different. I will not 'do my own thing' while you 'do your thing' nor will I follow Stavish's methods."

Someone scoffed. "Professor Stavish's methods were the best! Do you even know a thing about fencing?"

"It isn't the wisest thing to jump to conclusions, however, if you truly believe that I know nothing of swordplay, we can duel." The Ancient Runes Professor proposed.

  
The girl that scoffed didn't stand, but a boy that looked way too much like her to not be her brother did. Professor Grey and the boy both selected mock swords and readied themselves on the mat. Their prop swords struck each other, the two pushed their weapons that had clashed, each trying to overpower the other. An instant later the boy was laying on his back. The new fencing master had won, the match was over.

The defeated boy's sister, however, was most certainly not done. She grabbed a wooden sword and swung it at the professor from behind, only to fall on top of her unsuspecting brother as Professor Grey sidestepped her attack.

"Would anyone else like to try?" the new sword fighting master invited the students. After easily disarming a few fencing club members, eager to have a go at fencing after the long summer, the teacher boldly declared,

"There's no need to go one at a time."

The students excitedly went at him in groups, only to still be easily defeated.

  
Lucy carefully observed all this, her mind connecting dots, fitting the puzzle pieces, until it clicked. Of course! Why hadn't she figured it out before? Lucy calmly picked up a practice sword and joined the fray. Her strikes were precise and well-aimed, it wasn't long before she had defeated all her opponents, who had been any who had neared her, and only she and the new fencing overseer were left standing.

Lucy raised her eyebrow in question. "Perhaps after we've both rested." He answered the unspoken question of whether or not they were going to duel.

  
Professor Grey glanced at the clock and decided, "On Wednesday we we'll discuss the new training plan."

To say that the students were relieved would be a massive understatement. They had a marvelous time, but were terribly exhausted. Many doubted that they would be able to make it back to the castle, some found it difficult to stand, and others found it downright impossible to even move.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, but I'm not going to do all of Narnia: Prince Caspian.


End file.
